1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to signal processing, and more particularly, to despreading.
2. Background
A vector processor may be used to accelerate processing of baseband signals (e.g., in a wireless device) by performing arithmetic and logic operations on data vectors, in which each data vector comprises a set of data samples. A vector processor may comprise reconfigurable data paths, logic and arithmetic devices (e.g., adders, multiplexers, accumulators, etc.) that can be programmed to perform various vector operations on data vectors.